The present invention relates to video games, and more particularly to video games with streamed collective components.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Video games allow game players to perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy, at least for a particular game player.
In many cases, playing of video games can be a solitary experience, with for example a single game player playing a video game, on their own, engaged with rendered graphics, which perhaps are meant to simulate a real world experience. In some cases, multi-player video game play may be possible, either at a single location or in a networked manner. Both allow for a degree of interaction between game players, but in both cases there may be obstacles or delays in entering into game play. For single location multi-player game play there needs to be multiple game players at the location, and interaction may be limited to those game players. For networked multi-player game play, a game player may need to go through some matchmaking process to be matched with other players, have to wait in a game lobby, etc.
Game players may also tend towards playing a particular single game play pattern of a particular game, perhaps repeatedly, and perhaps to the exclusion of other game play patterns, which may broaden experiences of the game player. A game player may in fact prefer play of a particular game play pattern over all others. In some cases, however, the game player may merely not know of the opportunities presented by other game play patterns. Those game play patterns may be ones that other game players have already explored and appreciated, and that the game player would also enjoy, if only the game play pattern could be properly introduced to the game player.